The Fairy and the Prince
by JudaiYukikun
Summary: It wasn't chance they met for the first time at the Grand Prix Finals, but no one was more surprised than Yuri that he'd find himself drawn to Phichit. From confusion to friendship, the bond these two will share will blossom into something more than they ever imagined upon first glance. Slowburn Yuri/Phichit.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm friends with Yuri." That's all Yuri needed to hear to make him want to hate Phichit. If he was close to the other Yuri, then he didn't need another one in his life.

"Wait- hey, what's that look for?" No doubt the look of disgust on his face was a dead giveaway he was no longer interested in talking. Not that he was to begin with. "It's because I mentioned the other Yuri, right? Don't worry, I didn't want to meet you to talk about him!"

Honestly it didn't matter if Phichit had wanted to meet Yuri or not- being in the Grand Prix Finals almost meant that they had to meet. It just so happened they had both arrived early, purely coincidence bumping into one another at the airport.

"I've heard a lot about you- I'm thrilled to see you skate live today!" His smile was irritating, but the kind of irritating where you couldn't take your eyes off of it, no matter how hard you try.

"Let's both do our best today, okay? I'll see you in practice!" He hated the way he was so sincere in everything he said. Like he really meant it. He must…want something from him, surly.

So why was it he found himself watching Phichit so intently on the ice? He found himself entranced, no, that's not what he wanted to say. Perplexed was a better word. And being perplexed wasn't something that Yuri did. Yuri skates. He doesn't get interested in other skaters, and he worries about himself, mostly. Not to mention he couldn't afford to be distracted, not on a day like this. He'd be skating for his legacy, for his Grandfather.

But Phichits movement were full of such wonder, such grace and he never once looked like he was struggling or upset in any way. It wasn't as if he didn't take this seriously, because he knew exactly what Phichit's presence meant. Although Yuri didn't concern himself with much outside of his own practice, he wasn't so focused as to be ignorant of the competition.

Taking a moment to himself, Yuri crossed the threshold between the ice and the hard flooring outside the rink, slipping on his hard guards.  
Just a moment to think, just a moment to breathe.

It was an absurd notion, but the idea that another skater who wasn't an annoying asshole was being friendly with him and seeming so sincere was a little exciting. He had barely spoken to Phichit, but his kind personality shone bright in a way that made him feel like no matter what he said it would always be honest and from the heart. It pissed him off, it made his blood boil that a person could be so open in that way, that he could shake him in this way that no one else had before.

Making his way to the lobby of the hotel, he could only sigh. Practice had gone much better after calming down a little and re-focusing. Tomorrow would be a new day, and he knew more of the skaters would be landing bright and early if they hadn't already arrived.

"Oye, Yuri!" Why was it that he just so happens to run into Phichit again, right as he's getting ready to duck out for the night?

"…P….." Time to get in the elevator. He pulled himself swiftly to the elevator, smashing the button as fast as he could while staring at the floor.

"You feeling okay there? I already called for the elevator, it'll be here soon." Suddenly he was very close, and he could smell him. Taking note of his scent when he was so close…Peeking up behind his thick blonde bangs, Yuri took a sharp breath.

"I'm fine, do you mind? You're too damn close." Fuck, he didn't mean to sound so harsh. Why did everything he said sound so angry all the time?

"Ah, sorry. You're just really red, and I was..." Hm. His voice trailed off before he smiled again. Idiot, what's so great you have to smile about it all the time?

Stepping into the now open elevator, they silently stepped in, going up. Ah, he already hit the button for Yuri's floor, meaning they were on the same floor then. What was the likelihood they'd be in rooms right next to each other?

More likely than they may have thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Before the Grand Prix Finals, after group dinner

It didn't matter that he had the room to himself, Yuri couldn't fall asleep. Things felt strange, and in a way he couldn't place if it was good or bad. This was stupid. He needed to be well rested, and he'd already been out far too late with Obatek already, and scrolling through his phone wasn't going to help him sleep, especially not out in this cold hallway. It ddn't matter that there was a space heater here either, it felt like the entire building was an ice rink and-

Ah

"Yuri, what are you doing setting out in the hallway?" Blinking slowly, Phichit came down the end of the hallway, over to the dead end where Yuri had placed himself next to the heater in his pajamas.

"Shouldn't you have been back a long time ago?"

"Fair, but I did ask first." Setting down next to Yuri, Phichit gave him a warm smile, head tilted with his back against the wall.

"Just…couldn't sleep." Locking his cell phone, Yuri placed the device face down on the floor and stared ahead. Even though it was just Phichit, just that dumb piggy's friend, he couldn't bring himself to look him in the eye.

"Eheh, too much excitement got you wired? I gotta say, Yuuri and Viktors engagement was pretty exiting-"

"I don't care about that, you idiot." His tone was sharp, although unsurprising. After spending the short amount of time he had around Yuri, Phichit fully expected him to get angry over nothing. Instead, Phichit's features softened, carefully looking the boy over and quietly waiting.

Yuri felt his eyes prodding at him, and it made him anxious. Why was this getting under his skin so much? Phichit had said nothing, yet he could feel that he expected a response to an unspoken question. And although nothing about it felt pushy, he felt obligated to speak anyways.

"I, uh…made friends with Obatek. And he seems really cool, and I think maybe he might be my first real friend." Face heating up, Yuri wrapped his knees with his arms, burying his face between them. He couldn't take the look on Phichit's face.

Because the second Yuri said Obatek's name, there was a certain change in atmosphere. The gleam in Phichit's eye wavered, and although he hadn't been watching his expression, Yuri could tell. In fact, he could hear it in the way that Phichit's clothing gently rustled that he was feeling stiff at the mention of the other skater.

"…That's really cool, Yuri. I'm glad you made a friend." The smile in his voice seemed just a little off, but Phichit was still beaming, happy as can be. Setting up straight, Phichit rested his hands on either side of his lap. "Hey, now maybe there will be two of us rooting for you at finals!"

"Two?" Yuri lifted his head, looking up into Phichit's bright smiling face.

"Yeah, Obatek, and myself of course."

Face filling with heat, Yuri didn't know what to say. Blankly staring down at the ground, Yuri slid his arms down by his sides, trying to find the words to say.

"I-I'll cheer for you too, Phichit." Eyes fixated on the floor, Yuri carefully placed his hand next to Phichit's, just barely allowing their fingers to touch.

"Thank you, Yuri."


End file.
